


Drunken Nights

by wizardingtributeofhades



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: High School, M/M, Mike is clingy and flirty while drunk, Onesided Crush, Pining! Will, drunk!Mike, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingtributeofhades/pseuds/wizardingtributeofhades
Summary: The boys decide to have their own party when Will doesn't get an invite to the party of the year. After many drinks Will is confronted by his Crush, a drunken Mike Wheeler who is far too flirty and clingy for Will to handle.





	

                "Dude!" Dustin sprinted back into the Wheeler house, snow still clinging to his curls. "I can't believe you did that!" Lucas was near hysterics on the ground, hands pressed to his sides as Dustin hoped on foot trying to pull his pants back on.

                "Truth or dare Lucas!" He yelled, struggling to get warm after his mostly naked dive into the snow. Will tuned them out staring at the ceiling as he sipped at his drink. Mike's parents were off visiting Nancy at school, so the boys were crashing in the basement, a smuggled bottle of vodka getting them drunk before they even put a dent in it. Mike had the worst of it, doing multiple shots in the time it took the other there to finish one.              

                "Mike... Don't you think you should slow down?" Will was trying to be the responsible one, it was his fault the four of them were in a basement getting drunk and not at Cindy's party a few streets down. Nearly every person in their grade had been invited. Nearly everyone except Will that was. He tried to no avail to get his friends to go to the party, to not worry about him.  Even after two years of High School the four boys were still close as ever, despite joining different clubs and making new friends.

                "Don't you think you should put those pretty lips to work?" Mike laughed pushing a shot toward Will. A fresh blush burned at Will's cheeks, Mike had been complementing him all night, but as the drinks flowed they got more and more flirty, and Will was sure he wouldn't survive it.

                "I think they're well suited to my own drink." Will took a sip of his own as Mike shrugged doing the shot himself. "Mike seriously! You're drunk."

                "That's the point Will!" Lucas laughed, as he took a shot of pickle juice, grimacing at the taste. Lucas hated pickles and Dustin had taken full advantage of his wealth of knowledge on his friend to get his revenge. "Truth or dare Byers!"

                "Do we really have to do this? I hate this game."

                "Thought it was funny enough watching Dustin in the snow, so truth or dare."

                "Fine. Truth."

                "Who do you want to make Mrs. Will Byers?" Lucas laughed as Will flinched, all three boys knowing that Will Byers crushes were more top secret than anything going on in the labs still operating at the edge of town.

                "Dare." Will grunted, far more willing to do whatever dare Lucas could think up, than admit his feelings for the boy sitting next to him.

                "I dare you to do a shot!" Groaning Will took a shot, the other boys cheering him on.

* * *

 

                "You're so pretty Will." Mike muttered staring up at Will from his place in the smaller boys lap, nearly causing Will to choke on his soda.

                "You're drunk Mike."

                "Probably but I won't be in the morning but you'll still be pretty." Will's cheeks were burning and he was more than happy that Lucas and Dustin were way into their game of Zelda to notice him and Mike on the couch. "Like I don't understand why you're not dating anyone. You're funny, smart, the best art guy in school. And! And you're so pretty Will. Like wow."

                Will knew he should be ignoring Mike with him like this. Not letting anything he was say drunk sink in, knowing it wouldn't last past this night. He had to be strong, but being strong was hard when the only thing you want is laying in your lap saying all the things you want to hear.

* * *

 

                It was nearing three in the morning, collectively the boys had polished off a bottle of vodka, two pizzas and who knows how many cans of soda. Dustin had passed out two episodes into their Star Trek marathon,  Lucas taking a moment to draw a beard on him.

                Mike was wrapped around Will like an octopus, perched in the smaller boys laps with his arms wrapped around his chest like Will was going to fade away if he let go.

                "I know you say Jenny and you are just friends." He muttered into the boys ear, lips so close Will could feel them brushing against his skin. "But I get jealous when your with her Will. She keeps you from me too much." Will was long past being scared of his blush being noticed, the two remaining boys were far too gone to notice that his cheeks had taken on a permanent red coloring. He was doing his best to remember every word out of Mike's mouth, knowing that this was likely the only time he'd hear it.

                "She's not keeping me from you..."

                "No she is! I never get you to myself anymore. Jenny is always with you, whispering in your ear and making you laugh." He could feel Mike pouting, his bottom lip pressing against Will's ear. How could he explain what Jenny was to him. After he came back from the upside down she was there for him. The pair had come out to another one stormy day, hiding out in the art room while the rest of the school was in an assembly. In truth all those times they were spent together Will had been talking about Mike, and Jen about Cindy.

                "Never letting you go again. Please don't leave me again Will."

                "I won't Mike. I promise..."

* * *

 

                Will wasn't sure what time it was, he had drifted off to the sounds of Lucas and Will arguing about Super Mario Bros, but now he was awake, Mike worming his way into the nest Will made. "Mike? Wha-what time is it?"

                "Donkno..." Mike reeked of alcohol, but Will shifted over anyway, letting Mike curl around him. "You left me 'gain."

                "I fell asleep Mike." Will melted into Mikes embrace, nuzzling against the boy and hating himself for it.

                "Same thing." Mike's lips pressed against Will's cheek, just barely missing his lips. "Love you Will..." He muttered, drifting off on top of Will. It was hours before Will drifted off again, his mind racing from the near kiss. Everything Mike said to him throughout the night ringing in his ears.

                He groaned to himself knowing he was enjoying it way more then he should but laying there with Mike draped around him, knowing it was only going to last as far as the morning, it was hard to fight it.


End file.
